love and war the full version
by simbaanaya
Summary: This is a redo version of the original. It will go deeper into the story, and show you things you never knew about these characters before. After a young lioness cubs cruel and evil parents die she starts new life by running away, she is on her own for a while until she meets simba, who has a bright face but a sad past, can they bring the light into each others lives again?
1. prologue

** Hi! I will be doing a one shot!**

**by the way I will be restarting my first story, now.**

**This is longer and much more detailed!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

It was a dark day, if it where a normal day it would be bright and sunny, but not there, not in that awful place, the sky was covered in black clouds, which was completely unusual, the sky even had a mix of blood red in it, the once green grass was slowly withering away into nothing, there where no trees in that flat land scape, even the ground was crumbling beneath the feet of those who where unfortunate to walk on in, the wind was heavy and cool, but not like a refreshing summer breeze, it felt more like a bitter blizzard.

It was horrible for the lions that lived there, barely anything else did, nobody even wanted to pass through that horrid land, whenever someone was traveling and passing through, they would turn right back around and take a longer route, its not like they could get through anyway.

The king and queen of that fair sized pride killed any strangers in their land, even little cubs, needless to say the weren't to friendly, they would often sacrifice one pride member a week because they believed by giving up someone's soul it would be their way to success, and the would be reworded with riches beyond their wildest fantasies, some believed that they where not right in their heads, Including their little daughter, Uzuri.

Even though her parents where cruel and thoughtless with no regard for life she was one of the sweetest little cubs you would ever meet in your entire life.

She had experienced a lot in her young life, she saw innocent children slaughtered by her parents for no reason at all, she watched the land that she grew up in fall into ruins, late in the night she would watch her parents preform their creepy rituals, while chanting strange words, she had never liked witch craft, that was only half of it.

Sometimes her parents would make her hunt, even though she was still very young, instead of playing she would train to fight, and kill from dawn until dusk, she was taught the ways of the land but she never followed them, when she was younger she promised herself she would never be evil when she saw the shabby way her parents ruled.

The other cubs feared her because of who her parents where, they thought she was just as bad.

Sometimes uzuri would be depressed, she tried to be sweet to everyone but her parents would get mad at her for that.

They ruled their kingdom with force, they never wanted anyone to take it from them, some of their lionesses thought it was because it really wasn't theirs, they murdered they real king and queen of those once beautiful lands, then they killed their heirs in cold blood, by hanging them by their necks with vines from a tree after brutally beating them and smashing their tiny skulls with rocks.

Before uzuri was born they took over, after that none of the pride members got to rest, they where up all day and all night, most of them passed out from exhaustion, most of the original pride died, that's when they began to kidnap new pride members from their own pride's and force them into harsh labor.

Uzuri saw this many times and didn't like it, so one day she confronted her parents about it bravely, that was the first time she was smacked, and it wasn't the last.

As she grew things became worse and worse, once her mother had nearly beat her to death, she had only been playing like a cub would, but her mother didn't care, she left uzuri's battered and bloodied body on the hard ground, if a kind teenage lioness had not found her she would have died.

This pride needed a change, and it needed one quick, before it was to late for them all.

* * *

**A/N: That was the redo! The next chapter will have dialogue in it! It will deal with the live of simba before uzuri came. This is a longer, much more detailed, version of my first story! Also I might change one part a little bit! Thanks! Have a good night! And I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't been working on this story for a while!**

**I really love it and want to continue it so here is another chapter!**

**Thanks for reading !**

** And Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Little Simba was sitting in a dark corner of the den where the lions slept crouched down low to the ground straining to hear what his parents where yelling about, he knew he wasn't supposed to hear, but he was curious.

Simba's parents often fought, about a lot of things, He didn't know why though, but he didn't like it, why couldn't they both get along and be happy?

Their shouting wasn't unusual for Simba, they fought almost every night for months, when they stopped fighting his mother would be in tears crying angrily, and his father would go into a fit of rage and stomp away angrily mumbling to himself. Sometimes his parents wouldn't talk to each other for days, weeks even.

Sometimes their arguing would scare Simba, he would back away and press himself against the wall and cover his ears crying softly, but his parents didn't seem to notice, they where all happy go lucky in front of everyone else, but that wasn't really the case.

''Well what am I supposed to do? ''Sarabi yelled angrily, ''keep apologizing for one mistake that happend months ago!''

''If you hadnt been some sneaking around behind my back we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we? Mufasa barked back, ''and you had another cub that wasn't necessary in result!''

How many times must I apologize for this! Sarabi asked letting out an exasperated sigh,''this is getting ridiculous! Instead of arguing why don't we focuse on the cub we had together?''

''How do I know Simba is really mine?''Mufasa spit, ''maybe you are lying about that to!''

''Would you just get over it already! ''Sarabi pleaded, ''I'm tired of arguing!''

''So am i!'' Mufasa retorted,''but its not my fault you got tired of me and moved on! Do you even want to be my queen anymore?''

''Well with the way your acting about this no, ''Sarabi said narrowing her eyes at him, ''I really don't! I'm done with this! I have apologized multiple times! But you won't except it! So I am taking Simba and we are leaving!''

Sarabi's last comment made Simba nearly faint, his parents where splitting up? And he would never get to see his Dad or friends again? And what had his mother done that was so terrible?

''Your not taking our Son anywhere! ''Mufasa roared, ''He belongs here with me! He is the future of this kingdom! I love him and you can't take him! If you wish to leave be my geust! I won't stop you!''

''Is that all you can think about? ''Sarabi asked with a tone of disgust, ''your beautiful kingdom? I can take Simba if I please! He would be better off with me! I am sure you could have another heir with some other lioness that is dying to take my place! In fact I'm leaving tonight!''

''Please no! ''Simba whispered pleadingly.

''Well if that's how you want it fine! ''Mufasa said harshly, ''the sooner you leave the better! I could use a real queen instead of useless trash!''

Simba gasped and covered his mouth with his paws once he heard this statment, he had never heard such fowl words spoken in his life.

''Trash? ''Sarabi asked softly while raising one eyebrow, ''you think I'm trash now? I have tried to be a good queen, mother, and wife and you call me trash? I suppose you must Simba is trash to?''

''Don't try to guilt trip me by using Simba! ''Mufasa growled, ''I do think you are trash, but Simba isn't, he is innocent and shouldn't have to suffer from your hormones and stupidity.''

''Your a selfish creep! ''Sarabi roared, ''I'm done with you and this pride!''

With that Sarabi stormed to the den entrance only to be stopped by Simba.

''No!'' Simba cried coming out from his hiding place, ''you can't!''

Simba had tears streaming down his face, his heart was racing.

He bit his lower muzzle in fear, his face got sticky from crying, but that wasn't the issue.

''Simba! ''Mufasa said softening his harsh tone, ''have you been listening the whole time!''

''Y- Yes!'' Simba stuttered still crying,'' mommie please don't go! I don't want to leave! P-please stop fighting! W-Why aren't you happy? A-And Dad why are you yelling at mom?''

Mufasa and Sarabi felt ashamed, how could they be so wrapped up in their argument that they didn't notice that their own son was in pain? And listening to every word they said?

''Simba we are so sorry! ''Sarabi said apologetically, ''we had no idea you where listening!''

''Its OK! ''Simba sniffled, ''I listen to you fight every night!''

''You do? ''Mufasa asked sounding completely puzzled, ''Why? Some things you just don't need to hear!''

''I'm sorry! ''Simba sniffled, ''I was just curious! I wanted to know what you where talking about! Why won't you tell me!''

''Simba, ''Sarabi sighed gently, ''Sometimes adults fight.''

''Bu- but yo- you s-said y-y you where g- going t-to Leave! ''Simba stuttered while trying to contain his tears, D- don't you L- love each other anymore?'' Simba asked with wide teary eyes that where full of innocence and wonder.

''Of course we do, ''Sarabi replied bending down to Simba's level, ''We just don't agree on some things, I just can't be here right now, I have to go, and I'm taking you with me.''

Mufasa growled under his breath at Sarabi but Said nothing.

''I don't want to go, ''Simba said softly,'' I want to stay home with everyone I know... And love.''

''I'm sorry Simba, ''Sarabi said stroking his cheek with one paw gently, ''I'm so, so sorry.''

Simba broke away from her grasp then ran to the back of the den, He plopped down on the stone hard floor and curled up into a tiny ball and began to cry again, this time he didn't try to muffle his loud cries and sobs, Tears streamed down his face, his eyes became puffy and red, he felt misrible.

Eventually he cried himself to sleep while rocking himself back and forth gently.

* * *

Only a few hours later Simba woke up again with a tear stained face, he looked at the cave entrance and saw it was still dark outside, then he turned over on his side and saw his dad staring back at him with sarrowful eyes.

''Dad? ''Simba pleaded, ''Please? You have to stop her!''

Mufasa simply shook his head sadly and sighed.

Simba sniffed then looked over at the other Side of the den where his mother was sleeping, he looked at her with sadness.

''Mom,'' Simba whispered softly.

''Please?''

* * *

**A/N: I felt bad about writing this chapter! It was also very cool to write! I've never done something like this before. Anyways thank you so much for reading! Have a good night!**


End file.
